


Ready to Go

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Honeymooners, Images, M/M, Manipulation, S02E08 Maid Of Honor, newlyweds, subtitle manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark to forgot to pack some things for their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Screencaps from S02E08: Maid Of Honor

  


  


  


 

"You were supposed to pack that first!"

"I was excited about spending the day at the beach, okay!  
It’s not like I can’t buy any. And what about you!  
You’re not supposed to be working anyway.  
It’s our honeymoon!"

"If I left Dick alone in my office, we’d be broke by tomorrow!"


End file.
